


Textures

by alicedragons



Series: Textures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Bottom US Papyrus, Dom UF Papyrus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Grinding, M/M, Non-Sexual Touch, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Sub US Papyrus, Top UF Papyrus, Touch Intimacy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: Beauty goes beyond what can be seen (or what cannot). Rus finds it beneath his fingertips--in the textures of the world around him. And in the arms of an unexpected lover.





	Textures

In Rus’s experience, every texture was unique. The bark of each tree felt different to the next—pine, oak, willow. Every rock had its own pattern; its own crevices and ridges. Each patch of grass was distinct.

That was how Rus navigated the forest—through touch. He felt his way along the trees, walking slowly, committing their textures to memory. He was familiar with this route, but he liked to take his time, and appreciate the different facets of the forest.

The air had a distinctly autumn chill to it. He was grateful his brother had insisted he wear a scarf (though he’d never admit it). The crisp, dry leaves and pine needles crunched beneath his shoes, signalling the oncoming of the colder seasons. High above him, birds sang their songs, and the wind made the leaves rustle.

When the breeze grew stronger in his clothes and Rus felt the warmth of the sun on his bones, he knew he’d reached his clearing. He felt his way across the grass, though he knew where most of the rocks and fallen logs were by now. He found his favourite rock—tall enough to provide him with shade from the sun, and smooth beneath his fingers—and sat down on the grass. He leaned back and stretched, his joints clicking.

His brother had left early for work this morning, so he’d taken the opportunity to spread the honey extra thick on his sandwiches. He felt through his inventory for them, and ran his fingers over the grass as he ate. It was stiff and dry beneath his hand—crunchy. Once the sandwiches were gone, he lay back and rested his head against the stone, dozing to the smell of pine.

The rustle of footsteps on leaves woke him and he sat up sharply, his bones cracking stiffly. “is someone there?” he called. The footsteps stopped. Off to his right, somewhere within the trees. The lack of response was unsettling.

Clambering to his feet, Rus shook the stiffness from his legs and walked slowly in the direction of the footsteps. He ran his hands over the rubble and stone that lined the glade as he walked, stopping at the sharp rock which stood a few paces outside of the trees. He held his breath, listening carefully.

To his right, grass crunched. He spun. “hello?” he called, his voice wavering. There was no reply but for the singing of birds and the creaking of bows in the wind. Rus could no longer feel the sun. A cloud must have crossed the sky… unless he’d overslept and night had fallen.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he walked tentatively towards the trees, stopping when he felt the first rough trunk beneath his fingertips. “hello…” 

“Hello.”

Rus jumped. The voice had come from right in front of him. “Sorry,” the voice said quickly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” The words were spoken smoothly, the voice deep and rich.

“who are you?” Rus asked. His fingers itched. He wanted to reach for the stranger and feel him out.

For a few seconds, the stranger was silent. “I don’t share that kind of information with strangers,” he said at last.

Rus laughed softly. “i’m not a stranger,” he said. “not here, at least. my name’s rus. i come here all the time.” He smiled to himself when the stranger cleared his throat.

“Edge,” he mumbled. “I’m Edge.”

“edge…” Rus tasted the name on his tongue. He fidgeted with the ends of his scarf, one hand still braced against the tree. “may i feel you, edge?”

“I—what?” Edge stammered, sounding taken aback.

Rus reached out, flexing his fingers. “you don’t mind, do you?” He took a cautious step forward, and heard pine needles crinkling as Edge moved.

“No—I… oh. You can’t… you can’t…” He broke off, stuttering. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“it’s okay,” Rus said. “i can’t see.” He held back a smirk. “but i can touch.” He heard a huff of breath leave Edge, and his smirk became a grin. He decided to see how far he could push. “you don’t mind if i touch you, do you?”

He heard the rustle of Edge’s clothes, and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. A burst of laughter escaped Rus. “i’m messing with you, man,” he said.

“Right.” Rus could hear Edge fidgeting with his clothes. “I know.”

A robin called in the trees above them, and the chirping of insects signalled the approach of evening. “it was nice meeting you, edge,” Rus said, smiling. “i should get home.”

When Edge didn’t respond, Rus turned and began to feel his way back to the path to his home. “Wait!” He turned at Edge’s call. “You’re leaving… on your own?”

“yes. i came here on my own.”

“Oh.” Edge sounded unconvinced.

“my house isn’t far. just on the east side of the forest.”

“I’m west.”

Rus smiled. “you’re a long way from home. better get moving if you want to make it back before nightfall.”

“I ran here,” Edge said.

“oh? what were you running from?”

“Nothing…” Edge said slowly. “I was just. Running.”

Rus scrunched up his face distastefully. “well, enjoy your run home.” He touched the trunk of a nearby tree, feeling his way to the stone marker that signalled his path home. After a few minutes of navigation, he noticed Edge’s footsteps behind him. “i’m perfectly capable of walking on my own,” he said, amused.

Edge’s footsteps stopped. “Right. Of course.” He cleared his throat. “Well. Goodnight, Rus.”

Rus grinned to himself. “later, edgelord,” he said, feeling his way through the trees.

Try as he might, Edge wasn’t able to tread quite as softly as he may have intended. His footsteps followed Rus all the way to the eastern edge of the forest. And, for a reason he couldn’t quite justify to himself, Rus chose to let him be.

** **** **

Rus bit into his honey sandwich, fingers tangled in the crisp grass. He’d packed a blanket in anticipation of the weather, and was finding himself grateful for that decision. The air was still, but it felt like tiny ice claws, biting into his bone.

Behind him, the grass crunched. Rus smiled. “out for another run?” he asked. The footsteps stilled behind him.

“Hello, Rus,” Edge said. “You’re back.”

“so are you.”

“What brings you here?”

Rus lifted his sandwich. “lunch.” He heard a soft thunk beside him. “joining me?”

For a beat, Edge was silent. “... Do you want me to?”

“yeah.”

“Then—then yes.”

Rus smiled and ran his palm over the grass beside him. “you can sit closer than that.” He felt the air stir as Edge leaned against the rock next to him. “want one?” Rus asked, offering Edge a sandwich.

“No, thank you,” Edge said tightly.

Rus broke off a piece and shoved it in his mouth. He moved his hand across the grass, but Edge was out of arm’s reach. “afraid i’ll bite?” Rus asked, grinning through a mouthful of sandwich.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Edge asked, his voice low.

“do i have any reason to be?”

Edge grunted non-responsively and Rus laughed. He moved closer to Edge, the grass prickling through his sweatpants. He stopped when he felt the warmth of Edge’s body. It made the air tingle. “am i correct in assuming you’re a monster, not a human?” Rus asked.

“You are.”

Rus heard Edge shifting. He couldn’t discern whether he was moving closer or further away. Swallowing down the last of his sandwich, he lifted his hand and cautiously reached for Edge. He stopped when he felt warm breaths brushing his fingertips. “may i?” he asked softly. The breaths stopped.

Edge was silent. Rus waited patiently, listening to the wind, and counting the seconds as they ticked past. “Yes,” Edge said at last. Rus felt the corners of his mouth pulling upward. He touched just the tip of his finger to Edge’s face—then drew back sharply. Bone. He was made of bone.

“you’re—like me,” he said, astonished.

“Yeah, we do look alike,” Edge said, a note of teasing to his voice.

Rus pressed a knuckle to his mouth, stifling a snort. “i think we look very differently. unless i managed to stumble across another blind skeleton.” Edge hummed in distaste, only making Rus grin wider. He lifted his hand again, resting his palm on Edge’s face.

He focused on his cheekbone first, sensing his texture. Coarse. Edge’s bone was unlike Rus’s. It was rougher, and indented with scars, hardened by sharp edges. Rus stroked his fingers over his jaw, up and down, feeling. Pointed, harsh, and unlike anything Rus had touched before. Fascinated, he moved to Edge’s mouth. Teeth like razors, tips sharpened to points.

Rus moved his second hand to the other side of Edge’s face, and found a deep fissure striking through his eye socket. He ran his finger down the length of it, and Edge flinched, turning his head away. Rus let his hands drop.

“are you smiling?” he asked, longing to feel his mouth again.

“No,” Edge said, abruptly. Rus hummed. He dug his fingers into the dry dirt of the ground, uprooting blades of grass.

“anything else you’re willing to let me touch?” he asked. He kept his hands to himself, but laughed at Edge’s silence. “i wouldn’t, of course—not without your permission anyway.”

Edge grunted stiffly. His joints clicked and his clothes rustled as he climbed to his feet. “I’ll let you know when I decide to grant it,” he said, his tone heavy with sarcasm. Rus grinned.

“is that a promise?” he asked.

There was a click of bones, and suddenly Edge’s hand was on Rus’s face. Rus felt his cheekbones warming. “It could well be,” Edge said.

** **** **

Rus sat in their usual spot against the smooth rock and unpacked his sandwiches. He threaded his fingers through the fresh sprouts pushing through the dirt, and waited.

At the first soft crunch of grass, he laughed. “you didn’t think you could sneak up on me, did you?”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

Warmth bloomed in Rus’s soul and spread outward at the sound of that rich, smooth voice. “come here,” he said, reaching out. Edge’s clothes rustled as he crossed the grass and settled next to Rus. “you’re a little overdressed for the spring, aren’t you?” Rus said, tugging the lapels of Edge’s coat.

“It’s hardly spring,” Edge replied dryly. “If I have to unthaw my fingers every morning when I wake up, it’s still winter.”

Rus grinned and nudged his shoulder. “you’re obviously not using your fingers enough,” he said playfully. Edge pushed his hand away, humming. Rus fidgeted, and Edge sighed, stroking the back of his fingers.

“You don’t have to ask, you know.” He lifted Rus’s hand and placed it on his cheek.

“yes i do,” Rus said, brushing his fingers over the bone. He could feel magic tingling. He found the scar on Edge’s right socket, and felt Edge go stiff beneath his touch. He let his hand drop to his side. “it’s been a while,” he said. “it’s good to see you again.”

Edge sighed. “You know that joke got old a long time ago.”

Rus grinned. “you’re smiling.”

“I’m frowning.”

“well it makes no difference to me.” He found Edge’s hand, and ran his fingertips over his rough knuckles. “you’re here.”

“Yes,” Edge said, his voice softening. “I am.” His body still felt rigid. Hesitant to be the one to initiate contact between them, always. Rus had learnt to take the first step.

He inched across the grass and leaned against Edge’s shoulder. Wind ruffled his clothes and he shivered. He felt Edge’s arm creep around his waist. He exhaled, tugging Rus against his side and shielding him from the crisp air. Rus settled into him and breathed in the sharp spice and cinnamon. Though the wind was cool, the sun was warm on his bones. Edge was warmer. Rus rested on his shoulder. “you’ve been drinking coffee,” he remarked, absently.

“I need to keep my eyes open,” Edge said.

“there you go!” Rus said, laughing. “i knew you had a sense of humour.” Edge grunted, muttering something about picking up bad habits.

Time never seemed to pass with Edge. Rus dozed against his shoulder, losing count of the minutes. Above him, wind whistled gently, and leaves rustled. Old branches creaked, and in the distance, Rus could hear the call of birds. And right here, he could hear Edge, breathing evenly. He could feel his sharpness beneath his fingertips. 

Edge let Rus explore him, content to sit back while Rus’s hands wandered over his face, his neck, his arms. Sometimes, he would let Rus curl his hands up in his shirt and lie against his chest, where he could hear the steady thrum of his soul. Sometimes.

On days when sitting became too much for Edge, they would walk through the forest. ‘ _you don’t have to play guide dog, you know,_ ’ Rus had told him when Edge had placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘ _I know,_ ’ Edge had responded. ‘ _I like touching you._ ’

That had been enough to make Rus’s face warm.

Rus enjoyed the textures of the forest, but of them all, Edge was his favourite. Every inch of him was different. His face was rough, but beneath his scars, the bone was smooth. His jaw and teeth were sharp, but the texture was belied by his gentle words. 

His fingers were rough and uneven—broken and healed and rebroken. But his touches—along Rus’s face, his neck, his mouth—were mild and kind. He was _beautiful._ Pleasant beneath Rus’s wandering hands. Sharp, but warm, like a crackling log fire.

“you don’t mind this, do you?” Rus asked, half-asleep as he traced Edge’s chin and neck.

“No. I like it.”

Magic touched Rus’s cheekbones, and he smiled into Edge’s shoulder.

When the nightingale began to sing, Edge stiffly detached himself from Rus and climbed to his feet. He helped Rus up and ran his fingers over his face. “Goodnight, Rus,” he said. Rus leaned into his palm.

He didn’t mind so much anymore when Edge’s footsteps followed him home.

****

The heart of spring brought rain, and flowers, and life. Today was warm, with a wind cool enough to make the air pleasant, whispering in the trees.

Rus listened to the insects humming through the air, bees flitting past, making their way to the honey-sweet flowers. And through the smell of nectar and pine—cinnamon and coffee.

Edge’s hold around Rus’s waist tightened. Rus leaned back, resting his head on Edge’s shoulder. He traced a line from the back of his hand, up his ulna and elbow. He twisted around in Edge’s arms to reach his face. He traced the old scars and the sharp curve of his jaw.

Turning his body, Rus pressed his face into the nape of Edge’s neck, inhaling deeply and humming at the rush of soft spice that filled his nasal aperture. Beneath him, Edge shifted his legs and adjusted his grip on Rus.

Rus knelt on either side of Edge’s femurs, the knees of his jeans growing damp on the dew-heavy grass. His hands stilled on Edge’s face. “what are you doing?” he asked.

“Come closer to me,” Edge said, looping an arm around Rus’s lower back and tugging him forward.

Rus allowed Edge to guide him. He settled comfortably into Edge’s lap. Edge’s breaths graced his face and Rus leaned in, touching his teeth to Edge’s jaw. “may i kiss you?” he asked, softer than the wind in the trees. Edge’s breaths came quick and shallow. His arms flexed around Rus and he squirmed beneath him.

“Yes,” he said at last.

Smiling, Rus cupped Edge’s jaw, stroking the bone and tasting the texture. He hovered a millimetre away from Edge’s mouth, breathing him in. Magic pounded through him, and his soul pulsed warmth.

At the first touch of Edge’s teeth against his own, Rus’s soul jolted. He inhaled sharply and pushed forward against Edge, yearning to be closer to him.

Edge held him fiercely and pressed his tongue between Rus’s teeth. Rus made a soft noise of surprise which melted to contentment. He laced his fingers into Edge’s shirt, one hand still braced on his jaw.

Rus felt Edge sigh into his mouth as their magic mingled. He squeezed Rus to his chest and Rus let him, smoothing the back of Edge’s neck with his fingertips. So sharp. All of him, rough corners and pointed edges. But he was soft. Gentle. Kind.

When their kiss broke, Edge ran his fingers over Rus’s face and Rus cupped his hand, leaning into the touch. His cheekbones were hot, as was the magic that rushed through his body.

He reached lower, searching for Edge’s belt.

“No.” Edge gripped his wrist, going stiff beneath Rus.

“no?”

“No,” Edge repeated, letting Rus’s wrist fall. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Rus touched Edge’s cheekbone, light and careful. “it’s okay.”

“I just—” This close, Rus could hear Edge swallowing. “I haven’t really—I’m not—”

“are you a virgin, edge?”

Edge squirmed beneath him, his discomfort apparent. “No,” he said. “But I’m... not exactly experienced.” He fidgeted with Rus’s hand. “Have you—?”

“a few times, yeah.”

“Oh.” Edge’s voice had gone soft, his body sagging beneath Rus.

“it’s okay,” Rus said again. He stroked Edge’s face and rested his head against his chest for a breath, then climbed off Edge. Dirt clung to his jeans. “next time, maybe?” he asked. Edge was silent, but Rus heard him shifting, and sensed his discomfort. “not next time,” he said.

“I’m sorry…” Edge sounded ashamed.

“you don’t have anything to apologise for,” Rus said. He reached for Edge, and took his hands as he climbed to his feet. Stepping into Edge’s arms, he rested his head against his chest, listening to his soul. “would you let me kiss you again?” he asked quietly.

Edge tilted Rus’s chin with his finger and Rus felt a surge of warmth as their mouths pressed together. Their tongues met for just a moment before Edge drew away. Rus swallowed, aching for more.

“Goodbye, Rus,” Edge said, kissing the crown of Rus’s skull.

“goodbye, edge.” Rus reached out, and ran his fingers over Edge’s face.

He walked home, tracing the trees, and listening to the crunch of Edge’s footsteps behind him.

****

The bark was rough and thick beneath Rus’s hands. He clawed at it, panting. The only thing holding him up was Edge’s arm around his torso. The air was warm, and the close press of Edge’s scent was cloying. Sweat trickled down Rus’s skull.

“ _Oh,_ ” Edge groaned, crushing himself harder against Rus. The hard press of his clothed magic against Rus’s coccyx was making Rus dizzy. Edge ground into him, gasping, whispering. “You—oh—you feel good. Amazing. Rus, you’re amazing…” He rambled, his breath hot against the back of Rus’s neck.

“mmh…” Rus sighed when Edge’s hand covered his own against the coarse bark of the tree. His other hand crept over Rus’s hip. “fuck,” Rus groaned as Edge palmed him through his pants. His cock twitched under the attention, and warmth coursed his body. “so this is how you like it,” he said. “quick and dirty. never took you for an ‘up against a tree’ kind of guy.”

“I’m not,” Edge said, the firmness of his tone deceived by the heaviness of his breath. “But I’m tired of keeping my hands off you. I’ll take proper care of you another time. Just—let me feel you.”

Rus swallowed, humming as Edge’s hands roamed him. Edge’s words sent a rush of magic through his body. Rus twisted under his grip, reaching to touch his face. Edge caught his hand and pressed him closer to the tree, their bodies flush. “No,” Edge growled softly, holding him down.

“i want to feel you,” Rus breathed. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this. He was enjoying every second of this. Edge’s hands on him, the more forceful role he was taking, the obvious arousal Rus could feel through his jeans. But he needed to know. To feel. “please, let me…”

Sighing, Edge relaxed his grip. He remained pressed up against Rus, slowly bucking his hips into him. Rus reached up and found his clavicle. He traced it with a fingertip, up Edge’s neck, his chin, and found his face. He was hot, and damp with sweat. 

Rus turned around and allowed Edge to back him into the tree. He felt Edge’s arms slowly creep around him, caging him against the tree. “you dressed properly,” Rus said, fiddling with the end of Edge’s short sleeve. The summer wind that stirred the air was warm, and the sun above blistered. Sweat dripped down Rus’s bare neck and shoulders, but Edge didn’t seem to mind. He hummed and buried his face against Rus’s neck, licking, tasting.

Rus curled his arms slowly around Edge, drawing him in. He pushed a knee between Edge’s legs, and Edge began to rut against it. Rus grinned. “this is hot.”

“You’re not funny.”

“i think i am,” Rus said.

“Hmm.”

“how close are you?” Rus ran his fingers down Edge’s face, exploring his scars. “you going to come dry humping my leg?”

Edge grunted, but he didn’t stop. Instead he caught Rus’s hands and pressed them against the tree, grinding hard into his leg. He kissed him firmly, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Rus fought Edge’s grip, but Edge didn’t relent, crushing into him, groaning as he thrust against his thigh.

Rus felt a shudder pass through him. His breaths became raspy and desperate. He moaned and clung to Rus, rutting hard against him. Then he sagged, panting. Rus felt wet warmth against his thigh. Edge let go of his wrists, and he cupped Edge’s pelvis through his jeans. It was sticky. Rus grinned. “enjoy yourself?”

Edge grunted, detaching himself from Rus. “hey, no. come back here. this isn’t a one-way street.” Rus caught Edge by the wrist and pressed his palm to the throbbing bulge at his crotch. 

Edge squeezed him gently, humming. “I suppose not.” 

Carefully, he guided Rus back against the tree and held his face, kissing him deliberately. He rubbed his knee against Rus’s crotch, and Rus groaned into his mouth. He scrambled for purchase, but Edge didn’t let up, pushing into him hard and forcing him to clutch to his arms. “mm— _fuck._ ”

“That nice?” Edge murmured. His sharp teeth grazed Rus’s jaw. “Do you like that, sweetheart?” Rus gasped as Edge lifted him, pushing his back against the tree. He wrapped his legs around Edge’s waist, and heard Edge laughing softly. “Hmm, I like this. I like you like this.” Rus was at his mercy. Edge held him up with ease, controlling the movement of his waist, controlling his pleasure.

“don’t fucking tease me, edge,” Rus hissed. “get me off.” Edge laughed again, exploring Rus’s neck with his mouth. He pushed against Rus, grinding into the magic at his pelvis.

“How’s this?” he asked. He stroked Rus’s face, grazing the bone with his sharp fingertips. “Nice?” He ground harder, pressing Rus’s coccyx against the tree.

“nice,” Rus agreed, groaning. He clung to Edge’s back, his chin on Edge’s shoulder. “you’re good at this.” He could feel the beginnings of Edge’s arousal returning. “very good,” he purred, licking delicately at his jaw.

He felt Edge shiver and buck forward against him. Groaning, Rus buried his face against Edge’s neck. “i-i’m close,” he panted. Edge pushed their pelvises together, hard, and Rus gasped. “ _fuck._ i’m so close.” He trailed a hand up Edge’s spine and to his neck, resting on his face. Pleasure pulsed through him and he cried out. He felt a rush of magic inside him and spilled into his pants, hands roaming Edge’s face, touching, feeling.

As his pleasure melted to a warm satisfaction, Rus clung to Edge, gasping, and Edge held him. “How was that?” Edge asked, stroking Rus’s face. “Was that okay? Was that good?”

“mm, yeah,” Rus said hazily. “yeah, you were great.” He felt the tension leave Edge. Slowly, Edge lowered him to the ground, but didn’t let go of him. Rus leaned back against the tree, arms around Edge.

“I lo—” He heard Edge swallow. “Thank you. I’m glad.”

“maybe we can do it again,” Rus said.

“Right now?”

Rus laughed and smoothed his fingers over Edge’s face, feeling warmth and pleasure. “whenever you want.” He felt Edge’s smile beneath his hand.

****

Raindrops crackled against the tent walls, and Rus hummed warily. Inside him, Edge stilled, his arms quivering on either side of Rus. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, sounding anxious.

“what—? oh, no. but… it’s raining.”

Rus felt Edge relax. He began pushing into him again, moving at a tender pace. “It’s waterproof,” he said. “Don’t worry. You won’t be getting wet.”

“aw, really? i came here under the assumption that i would be getting wet.”

Edge sighed and stopped moving. “Do you want to sleep outside?”

Rus clung to him and pulled his hips down, dragging them together. “please keep fucking me,” he said, with mock innocence.

“Hmm…” Edge kissed him deeply, and rolled his hips.

“mmm!” Rus grasped at Edge’s spine and shoulders, panting into his mouth. “oh, edge.”

“How does that feel?” Edge asked gently. “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”

Rus shook his head earnestly. “no. no—keep going. feels good.”

Edge stroked his face, touches light. “You don’t even know how beautiful you are,” he whispered, rocking gently into Rus.

“you say it often enough that i think i get the picture.” Edge huffed, and his hand stilled. Rus grinned and reached for his face, feeling his way across the sharp edges. “smile for me.”

“You’re a real piece of work. You know that, don’t you?” Edge sighed. “Of course you do.”

“how about a little less chatting and a little more fucking, edgelord— _oh!_ ”

“How’s that?” Edge asked, rocking into Rus harder. His tone had turned sly. “Do you like that, love?” He rolled his hips, moving slowly, gently, but hitting deep. Rus trembled. “Oh, I think you do.” Edge stroked his cheekbone, then leaned down to kiss him. “I think you enjoy having me inside you.”

“gah—i do,” Rus gasped. “oh, it feels incredible—you…” Rus caught Edge’s face in both his hands, finding every harsh line, every smooth edge, every surface that made up his texture. “you. you feel amazing. edge—oh, i love you, edge. i love you.”

Edge groaned deeply, his hips stuttering. “Y-you—?”

“i love you,” Rus cried, burying his fingers in the ridges between Edge’s vertebrae. He could feel magic rushing over them, the heated flow of mana through Edge’s body.

He touched Edge’s face, and found it damp. “a-are you…?”

“I love you, too,” Edge whispered. He gasped, and buried himself deep inside Rus. A rush of warmth flooded Rus as Edge came. “I love you,” Edge sobbed. “I love you so much.”

“ah…” Rus sighed and buried his face in the nape of Edge’s neck as he climaxed, tremors shaking his body. He could feel heat pulsing outward from Edge’s soul. It enveloped him, and he melted into Edge.

On top of him, Edge sagged. He closed Rus in his arms and lay panting, kissing his neck and jaw softly. Rus inhaled him, breathing in his beauty. He touched his skull and spine, feeling every ridge, every texture.

Light rain pattered against the walls surrounding them. The sound embraced them. Rus could smell the cool, clean air, and wet dirt, fresh pine, summer fruit. Somewhere distant, thunder rumbled, low and foreboding.

Here, Rus was warm. Tucked comfortably in Edge’s arms, his hold charged with compassion. Edge allowed Rus to explore the textures of his face and body as he dozed. “you’re beautiful,” Rus said, finding the thin scar carved through Edge’s eye socket.

Edge exhaled and rested his hand over Rus’s fingers, idly caressing. “You don’t know that,” he said, his voice heavy with impending sleep.

“i know it,” Rus said, smoothing over the bone of Edge’s face. “you are.”

“Hmmm…” Edge touched Rus’s face and his naked chest, wandering his ribs. “So are you.”

Holding securely onto Edge, Rus closed his eyes, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> For once, not a shred of angst in sight! ~~I'm sorry. I had to.~~
> 
> My tumblrs are [@dragonfics](https://dragonfics.tumblr.com/) and [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) if you're interested ^_^ (Both are 18+, so please don't follow if you're underage).


End file.
